Backstory
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Nadia Alfonzo was just another assassin who walked Among the Crowds of Bystanders, As undertrained as she was, she was still an assassin, and it seems Altair has yet to realize that.


The Women clad in Dark grey robes dashed through the crowds, a sense of panic flashing in her Bright green eyes as she glanced around wildly.

As her Feet hit the ground a few seconds later at least 6 more followed, the guards were catching up quickly. Their Screeches of Anger and the shouts of "KILL THE ASSASSIN!" echoed through the darkening village of Jerusalem.

The woman's eyes Lit up as she skidded around a corner, wincing at the pain it caused and blood dripped onto the ground in her moment of delight.

Nadia swiftly raced up to the Haystack that was lying in front of her, before leaping in head first and burrowing deeply to escape the guard's eyes.

She screwed her eyes shut with tension, her whole body shaking slightly as the straws of hay poked painfully at the wound in her side.

_"Where'd she go?!"_

She completely forgot about the pain as she heard the Frustrated Exclamation of one of the guards, stopping her shivering at once to avoid shaking her hiding spot and alerting her pursuers.

In the almost silence that followed as the guards searched the area, She seemed to calm down enough to sense someone else close by… very close by.

Her eyes flew open with shock and green met gold as her eyes locked with another assassin.

His hood was on, blocking out most of the Straw and light that kept him from sleeping, it was obvious he was once sleeping, judging by the Annoyance in his eyes and his position in the hay.

He lay on his back, his arms behind his head and his head was now tilted towards me, Bright Golden eyes studying her and barely noticeable short brown hair ruffled with sleep.

He didn't say a word, and neither did she, as they stared at each other, taking in every detail in the other's eyes.

It went on until the guards gave up in their pitiful search and instead gathered right outside the haystack, causing the female to pale but her eyes never left the other assassin's with a fierce defiance, it was obvious the other was judging her because she was a woman, judging by the glances he spared downwards.

But then his eyes locked back to hers and he mouthed a few word to her, **_'Altair'_**

The man who proclaimed himself as the Infamous Altair looked away, closing his eyes and obviously paying attention to the guard's conversation.

She stared at him for a few seconds of confusion and shock before joining him, closing her eyes and feeling a sense of relief wash over her as she listened.

_"… Everything could be ruined!"_

The hair on the back of her neck prickled.

_"Did anyone get a good look at his face?"_

She paled at that, a sense of nervousness causing her to shake slightly as Shuffling Signalled the guards were replying silently by either shaking or nodding their heads.

_"What, Nobody?! For Allah's sake… so we have nothing?!"_

She immediately let out a breathy sigh of relief and she swore Altair sent a deadly glare her way but as she opened her eyes he was back to listening to the guard's as they walked away.

Silence drew on for a minute, both of them listening to make sure they were safe to talk, it was Altair Who Spoke first.

_"What was that all about?"_

The hint of amusement in his Arabic words caused a look of anger Cross over the women's features. "That is what happens when a Master gives a novice a Dangerous task!" She spat angrily, her green eyes sparking.

He raised an eyebrow in a gesture of mock surprise though he seemed to be inwardly surprised that she could speak English, "Oh really? Who would of thought someone like you could take on an 'oh so important' mission" he mocked a smirk spreading across his face.

She clenched her fists as the anger increased but then let out a pain gasped, finally realising that her left hand was Gripping the wound on her side.

His mocking gaze quickly went emotionless as he gripped her wrists, pulling her hands away from the arrow wound that had nicked her when she was trying to escape. She felt her Face heat up with embarrassment but she really did not feel that he was an enemy, so she couldn't be bothered to fight back.

With a small sigh of annoyance he sat up, moving the Straws of hay away from his face and she followed suit, though slightly pained.

"I shall take you to the Bureau, I have no healing Means on me" Altair Said simply as The Novice Rose to stand next to him, Hand Clutching her side and eyes darting around.

She let a grim smile cross her face, "sure"

Little time had passed when Nadia was hauled through the door to the Bureau, arm Wrapped around the other assassins neck on impulse when her vision blurred soon after they left the haystack, Now she couldn't feel her Torso and she was surprised she was still conscious.

The Bureau Master, Malik, Turned around as they entered, Mouth open to say a snarky remark, Not to her though, it seemed to be aimed at Altair.

But when he spotted her he narrowed his eyes, _"Who is this?"_

Altair Replied, _"A novice, wounded and in need of aid"_

Malik Scowled, "Why is she here"

Nadia, as far gone as she was, Felt a lazy smirk drift over her face, "hahaha…haha…ha…" She leaned heavily On Altair, almost sending him reeling at the sudden weight.

This caused Altair to scowl, "Well obviously she isn't here against her will, Just Bandage her wounds for Allah's sake"

Malik, after a small Growl of anger, Pried the female assassin on Altair with his one arm, Holding her against him as he strongly placed her on the cushions, which quickly was stained with her blood.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a Needle which was helpfully already threaded through a Piece of string.

But then he paused, glancing up at Altair with a scowl on his face, "Help me take her robes off"

Altair, as strange as the request was, did as he asked.


End file.
